leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP060
}} Journey to the Unown! (Japanese: ズイの遺跡のアンノーン！ of the Ruins!) is the 60th episode of , and the 526th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2007 along with DP061, and in the United States on June 7, 2008. Blurb Deep in training for the Solaceon Contest, Dawn shows off Aipom's latest Contest move and discovers that Aipom has actually learned a new move: Double Hit! Then it's off to the Solaceon Ruins for a friendly battle between Ash and Dawn's friend Kenny, who's also in town for the Solaceon Contest. Our heroes aren't the only ones at the ruins—Team Rocket spots a suspicious trio in the area, including the same man who hired Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb from Eterna City's museum! Inside the ruins, the strangers perform a ritual that unleashes a swarm of Unown, then escape by hitting the Unown with a Confuse Ray. This causes the ruins to emit a red light that swallows up Dawn and her Pokémon! Her friends follow her into the ruins, only to find themselves lost inside a topsy-turvy temple where up is down and angry, confused Unown are everywhere. With a sheepish Team Rocket in tow, Dawn tries to find her way out. She has no choice but to battle the Unown and snap them out of their confusion, and Aipom evolves into Ambipom just in time to help her out. Once Ash, Brock, and Kenny catch up to Dawn, Piplup explains the situation to the Unown, who finally allow everyone to leave the ruins. Team Rocket runs off before anyone can ask them about what just happened, but Dawn and Kenny quickly put the day's strange events behind them—it's back to preparing for the Solaceon Contest! Plot While and are for the , they use in fast succession to make it look like Aipom has two tails. tells her that is actually and Aipom is close to evolving after that move. appears and tells her it is . He was a bit surprised that she didn't know what Aipom's evolved form was and calls her Dee Dee. asks why he calls her that, but Dawn insists him not to go there. Ash decided to finish their battle in Floaroma Town, but Kenny declines, saying he was going to see and . Meanwhile, at the Solaceon Ruins, Saturn and the two enter the ruins for unknown purposes. notices them and remembers their first encounter with them when Team Galactic hired them to steal the Adamant Orb from the Eterna Historical Museum. Saturn sends out his to use to guide them through the ruins. Team Rocket, convinced there is treasure inside, decides to follow them without being seen. Ash and his friends decide to follow Kenny. Kenny offers to battle right now, right in front of the Dialga and Palkia statues. Ash, however, thinks about it for a moment, and says that it would be a bit creepy for them to battle with Dialga and Palkia staring at them nevertheless thinking it would be a great idea. Ash and Kenny don't know who should go first, which causes Dawn to bring out her Pokétch App, the Coin Toss. Kenny is extremely jealous, which causes Dawn to tease him that he doesn't have one. Once the Coin Toss is done, it is decided that Ash goes first. Since Ash thinks Kenny is going to use again, he sends out , insisting that should relax. Kenny, hearing this prediction, instead sends out , which surprises everyone, especially Ash. Dawn bets Kenny sent out Breloom to focus more on showing off the moves than attacking. Ash starts the battle with a , which Breloom tries to dodge, but isn't fast enough. Kenny is surprised at Turtwig's speed and Ash orders Turtwig to use a attack with Kenny countering with . As Mach Punch always is the first attack, this gets to Turtwig before Turtwig can attack. Ash orders Turtwig to use and Kenny then orders an , which Breloom begins charging up. Dawn remarks that it's beautiful, and was right in thinking that Kenny would pay more attention to how the move looks. The attack is then fired at Turtwig, who, despite its speed, is unable to dodge, and the Energy Ball explodes. Ash is impressed by this move, and asks Kenny to teach it to Turtwig. Kenny thinks about it for a moment, and then says something about the move , saying that if Turtwig knows it, it'd be easier to teach Energy Ball. After admitting that Turtwig doesn't know Bullet Seed, Kenny says it will be difficult, but says he'll teach it to Turtwig if they defeat him in a battle. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is still spying on Team Galactic. Saturn and his henchmen are in a room full of inscriptions. The three of them put in the Splash Plate, Iron Plate, and Draco Plate, which causes the center to glow. Suddenly, all of the Unown inscriptions become real Unown. After a while, Saturn says it's nice to see Team Rocket again, which causes James to say they got busted. Saturn then talks of the new world they are going to create, as a box lifts from the ground. He then takes hold of the box, which angers all of the Unown and causes them to attack. Saturn deflects them with Bronzor's and him and his grunts go off. Since the Unown are confused, they start attacking Team Rocket, believing that they stole the box. Team Rocket then proceed run away. As Ash and Kenny are still arguing over Turtwig's Energy Ball, the ruins start to glow red and lift, including the stairs, which Dawn was sitting on. Dawn gets confused and nervous as the stairs lift fully, and her Piplup begins to fall off. Aipom tries to hold Piplup up, though her strength isn't enough, and Piplup and Aipom tumble down the steps. Dawn, worried for her Pokémon, jumps off to save them. Ash, Brock, and Kenny get worried for Dawn as the place becomes engulfed with red energy. Confused, the three of them look around. Ash and Brock are completely calm. Kenny, on the other hand, is nervous and sweaty as he sees the red walls moving by themselves. Ash gets confused as to why he's scared, and Kenny returns those confused feelings, wondering how Ash is not scared. Ash says that if the Trainer is scared, think about how the Pokémon will feel, which brings back Kenny's confidence as the three of them head into the ruins to look for Dawn. Dawn manages to find Piplup and Aipom, though they are still confused as to where they are. They go forward, attempting to get out, however the group of Unown, who are zapping them despite them not taking the special cube. They all attack at once, leaving Dawn clueless, however her Pokémon help her with and , respectively. Because of this, the Unown suddenly snap out of their confusion and turn the place back to normal. However, Dawn still doesn't know how to get out, and it still looked really weird up ahead. Elsewhere, the other three are being attacked by Unown. Brock explains they must have been confused. Ash's Pikachu and Turtwig then proceed to attack them with and Razor Leaf while Kenny's Breloom and Prinplup attack them with Energy Ball and Bubble Beam which snaps the Unown out of confusion, turning the place back to normal. Then they continue searching for Dawn. Meanwhile, Dawn continues running and encounters Unown. Piplup uses to snap them out of confusion. Then Team Rocket show up falling down from the nearby stairs. Another group of Unown appear but they are stopped by Aipom's Double Hit who then evolves into Ambipom. Then, she hits the Unown with Swift snapping them out of confusion. The other three show up and due to Unown's illusions each side sees each other as they are walking on the ceiling. Another group of Unown appear but they are snapped out of confusion by Piplup's Bubble Beam who convinces them to return everything to normal. As the illusion lifts off, it is revealed that Dawn and Team Rocket are actually on the ceiling and fall down on the floor. The other group all rush to catch the falling humans and Pokémon, with Brock using to help with her massive strength. Thankfully everyone is caught safely, and Ash congratulates Ambipom on her evolution. The door to the outside opens and the group get out, with Team Rocket deciding to make a run for it before they can get into any more trouble while promising revenge against Team Galactic. As the sun sets, Ash looks up Ambipom on his Pokédex as the Long Tail Pokémon practices her moves. Dawn is confident that Ambipom can win her the Solaceon Contest, and Ash asks Kenny about their called-off battle. Kenny agrees to teach Turtwig Energy Ball, on the condition that Ash doesn't tell Dawn how scared he was. Major events * and arrive in Solaceon Town and meet again. * 's learns and later evolves into . * Kenny is revealed to have obtained a . * Saturn steals a cube from the Solaceon Ruins. * Kenny agrees to help learn . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Saturn * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Saturn's) * (multiple) * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ミカルゲよ　じっとがまんの　ごひゃくねん Mikaruge yo, jitto ga man no, go hyaku nen. * Saturn is listed as おとこ ("Man") in the credits. * The same Unown writing from Top-Down Training is shown again in this episode: FRIEND SUBETE NO INOCHI HA BETSU NO INOCHI TO DEAI NANIKA WO UMIDASU :In the dub, reads it as When every life meets another life, something will be born. * Not including the third and tenth movies, this is only the second appearance of the species, the first being Address Unown!. Despite being created after the introduction of the new forms, however, "!" and "?" Unown do not appear in this episode. * The three Plates Team Galactic used to obtain the cube from the Solaceon Ruins (Splash Plate, Iron Plate, and Draco Plate) correspond to the three types of and combined. However, the Splash Plate, associated with Palkia's type, was placed on the side of the pattern resembling Dialga's diamond and the Iron Plate, associated with Dialga's type was placed on the side of the pattern resembling Palkia's pearl. * Team Rocket does not blast off or recite their in this episode. * This is the first time since the original series that a Pokédex entry for something else than a is shown in the anime, in this case, the move . Errors * In the original English dub airing, Unown was spelled "Unknown" in the title. This was corrected in future airings and releases. * In the scene where saves , Ambipom's feet are colored a light tan, like an 's. They should be purple. * In the dub, after the landing from the fall, Ambipom's Japanese voice can be heard. DP060 error.png|Ambipom's tan feet Dub edits * At the point after uses , Saturn commanding it to use is edited out to correct an anime move error. In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 060 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Kenny Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic de:Eine Reise – Icognito! es:EP529 fr:DP060 ja:DP編第60話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第59集